This Can't Be Happening
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. One-shot. Blaine had eventually planned to tell Kurt that the Sadie Hawkins incident wasn't the worst bullying he'd gone through. When he finds out one of his bullies transfered to McKinley he knows he can't wait any longer.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: This Can't Be Happening<br>****Summary: AU. One-shot. Blaine had eventually planned to tell Kurt that the Sadie Hawkins incident wasn't the worst bullying he'd gone through. When he finds out one of his bullies transfered to McKinley he knows he can't wait any longer.  
><strong>**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>**Rating: T  
><strong>**Pairing: Klaine  
><strong>**Spoilers: 2x20: Prom Queen, 2x17: A Night of Neglect, 3x08: Hold on to Sixteen**

* * *

><p>He'd been planning on actually telling Kurt the rest of his story eventually.<p>

Kurt knew there were things Blaine still couldn't talk about, and he had assured his boyfriend that he would wait until he was comfortable. The fact that he had been brave enough to mention the Sadie Hawkins incident prior to prom spoke volumes...though Kurt knew Blaine did have anger issues about it and other bullying incidents.

His near fight with Sam, as well as Karofsky last year, and the fact that he boxed as an outlet for his anger was proof enough of that.

He also knew Blaine regretted running from his bullies.

The school day had passed by without anything really exciting occuring. He was with Kurt at his locker, waiting for him so they could walk to Glee together.

The countertenor had pulled out a copy of _Vogue, _and was flipping through it to show Blaine one of the latest fashion trends that had been mentioned.

Blaine froze.

He couldn't help it; he'd thought he was hallucinating. He'd thought he was dreaming.

Scott Howard, one of the boys from his old school, one of the boys who'd nearly killed him and his friend Jason, was right there. _Talking to Santana._

_Oh my God. No. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening._

He screamed; he couldn't help it. Silence fell in the hallway, and Scott looked around, confused.

Then his eyes found Blaine's, and he smirked.

Fear gripped his belly so hard he thought he was going to be sick. He didn't care about keeping up his unafraid, now somewhat-dapper persona anymore.

All that mattered to him was his safety.

Blaine ran.

He heard Kurt yell his name, but he didn't stop, even when he accidentally ran smack dab into Puck, and didn't even stop to apologize (Puck kept the other jocks back, stating that anyone who messed with Blaine would feel his wrath).

He just kept running.

* * *

><p><em>No. Why is he here? Why did he -?<em>

Blaine threw himself into the Boys' bathroom and into the nearest empty stall. It wasn't long before he was on his knees, vomitting violently into the toilet.

He heard the door of the bathroom open and then close.

"Blaine?"

He couldn't stop crying.

"Blaine? Honey, it's okay. It's me, Kurt."

His hands trembled as he unlocked the stall door and pushed it open. He couldn't keep this from Kurt - he _wouldn't_.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled as he flushed the mess, and let his boyfriend pull him out of the stall.

Kurt grabbed a few paper towels and soaked them with warm water. Blaine let out a little whimper as he felt the countertenor begin to gently clean his face off.

It felt _wonderful._

"Can you tell me what happened out there? Santana was all ready to go beat the crap out of Azimio for no reason whatsoever."

Blaine shook his head.

"N-Not now." he said hoarsely. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I -"

Kurt finished wiping off his face, threw the paper towels away, and lifted one hand to cup the dark haired boy's cheek.

"Okay. It's okay, Blaine. Ssh." Kurt pulled him into a hug, letting Blaine bury his face in his neck. "We don't have to talk now. Sssh."

He held Blaine until he'd stopped crying, trying to comfort him as best he could.

Puck poked his head into the door.

"Hey Kurt, uh, you two going to be in Glee?" he said.

Kurt shook his head.

"I don't think so, Noah. Tell Mr. Schue for me?" he said softly.

Blaine made an odd hiccuping noise that sounded like, "'M sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, sweetheart," Kurt continued rubbing his back and kissed his forehead. "Do you want to go back to my house?"

Blaine nodded, and inhaled shakily.

"Okay. We'll just go get your bag -"

"No need," said Puck, holding it out to Kurt, who took it. "You - you sort of dropped it when you ran into me, man."

"Sorry," whispered Blaine.

Puck shrugged.

"It's cool man, hope you're better tomorrow." he left the room.

Kurt carefully linked his arm with Blaine's and led him out of the bathroom, and into the parking lot. Once they reached Blaine's green station wagon (the two had carpooled that morning), Kurt grabbed the keys from the slightly shorter boy and made sure he got into the passenger side of the car safely before buckling his seatbelt for him.

"You're in no shape to drive." he said firmly.

Blaine just nodded.

Five minutes later, they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Once back at the Hummel-Hudson residence, they went up to Kurt's room and sat down on his bed.<p>

"He - He -" Blaine still couldn't talk without being on the verge of a panic attack.

Kurt took both of Blaine's hands in his own and squeezed.

"Blaine, it's okay." he said. "Please, please breathe." he curled against Blaine and began murmuring gentle, comforting words in his ear.

_It's okay...you're safe...I love you so much. I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you._

Blaine groaned and wiped his eyes.

"'M sorry, Kurt." he mumbled.

"Listen to me, Blaine." Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek in his hand, gently stroking the soft skin. "You can talk when you're ready, it's alright. Sssh."

Blaine nestled his head under Kurt's chin and tried to calm his breathing. After about an hour, he woke up (when had he fallen asleep?) and tilted his head to see Kurt smiling at him.

"Hi." he whispered.

"Hi..." Blaine yawned and rubbed his eyes to clear them from sleep. "Mmph...Would you be alright if we talked now?"

Kurt nodded, one hand coming to rest in his boyfriend's hair, stroking the now ungelled curls tenderly.

Blaine exhaled.

"Did you see the guy talking to Santana in the hall today?" he asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. I think he's new, I haven't seen him before. Why?"

Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt.

"He-He's one of them," he said. "He's one of the guys that nearly killed my friend and I when we went to the Sadie Hawkins dance."

Kurt's face darkened.

"What?"

"Y-Yeah...but he wasn't just that. H-He was sort of my Karofsky."

Kurt's face contorted into a snarl.

"Blaine how bad was it at your school before Dalton?"

Blaine gulped.

_Here we go..._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Blaine!"<em>

_He looked up from his book and grinned at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy staring at him._

_"Hey Jason." he smiled and pushed his book into his messenger bag. "What's up?"_

_Jason looked a little nervous._

_"Did you hear about the Sadie Hawkins dance next week?"_

_Blaine's stomach dropped._

_"Yeah...but I'm not going. What girl wants to take a gay guy to a Sadie Hawkins dance?"_

_Jason rolled his eyes and helped Blaine to his feet. They made their way down the hall toward third period Algebra I._

_Suddenly, Blaine was shoved so hard he fell into a locker, lost his footing, and collapsed on the floor._

_"Blaine!" Jason ran to help him up. "Damn it, you're bleeding."_

_Blaine looked down at his arm, dazed. Where he'd hit the locker on his forearm, there was a thin cut visible on his skin, and blood was slowly making its way down his arm._

_Laughter reached their ears and Blaine froze._

_"Scott." he whispered._

_Jason shook his head._

_"Come on," he said, "If we run, we won't get the worst of what they'll dish out."_

_He began pulling Blaine down the hall. Blaine looked at his friend skeptically._

_"What exactly is the _worst _thing they can dish out, Jay?" he said. "They've been ten times _worse _ever since I came out."_

_A thick hand closed around his shoulder suddenly, and he was pulled around to face his bully._

_"How's it going, Blaine?" he asked coolly._

_"Let me go, Scott." his voice was quiet, pleading._

_Scott smirked._

_"Nope." he grinned at one of his friends, a boy named Alan. "You know, he hasn't had his head down a toilet in a while."_

_Alan grinned back._

_"No he hasn't."_

_Blaine didn't bother screaming as he was pulled toward the Boys' Bathroom._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine groaned and made his way to lunch, wincing occasionally. The bruise forming on his shoulder was really hurting him, but at least he could hide it from his parents.<em>

_He'd been able to hide everything else; there was no point in telling his parents - they wouldn't believe him anyway._

_Jason had saved him a seat in the cafeteria._

_"Bruise on your cheek looks pretty nasty, man." he observed._

_"Scott got pissed when I got loose and tried to run." Blaine explained quietly as he took out the lunch he'd packed for himself. "My head hit the bowl and I spent the rest of the morning trying to clean toilet water out of my hair and off my face."_

_Jason sighed sympathetically._

_"I'm so sorry, Blaine." he paused and took a bite out of the Hot Pocket he'd heated up earlier. "You should go to the principal."_

_Blaine groaned and took a tiny bite out of the ham and cheese sandwich he'd packed._

_"We both know Ms. Young won't do anything." he said in a low voice. "She didn't do anything for you when Alan fractured your wrist one week into the school year."_

_"Yeah, and that's nothing compared to what Scott's been doing to you, Blaine!" said Jason angrily. "You've been beaten up numerous times, had your head shoved down the toilet at least twice a week, and shoved around into lockers so hard you've bled!"_

_Blaine bit the inside of his lip and took a sip of water._

_"No one cares, Jay. We're pretty much on our own."_

* * *

><p><em>He couldn't breathe. His ribs were on fire and his head ached.<em>

_He could hear Jason screaming and begging with Scott to stop._

_Something in his right leg snapped and he screamed in agony. He could hear yelling and then he was flipped onto his back._

_Please God...please someone help..._

_The sound of a siren wailing reached his ears. He felt someone touch his face. It was Jason. His hair looked a mess and was streaked with blood. He looked a hell of a lot better than Blaine probably did._

_"Blaine, my dad's here. He called...He called an ambulance...we're gonna be okay. Blaine? Blaine stay with me..."_

_He couldn't. He couldn't do it._

_The last thing Blaine heard was Jason screaming his name before he passed out._

* * *

><p>"I was in the hospital for over a month." Blaine whispered. "In a <em>coma<em>. It's the reason I'm a junior and not a senior - they held me back and I had to repeat my sophomore year."

"What about Jason?" asked Kurt.

"He had a few broken ribs, a fractured skull and some internal bleeding, but he left a couple weeks after we were admitted to the hospital. I haven't seen him since." Blaine choked back a sob. "The school board didn't believe me about the attack. They were only suspended. My mom basically begged my dad to put me in Dalton - they'd been looking at it ever since I came out."

Kurt said nothing. His grip on Blaine tightened and he kissed the dark haired boy's cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so so sorry that happened to you, Blaine." he paused. "I won't let Scott touch you. Not _ever_."

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's sweater, a few stray tears making their way slowly down his cheeks.

"I love you." he mumbled.

"I love you too," Kurt buried his face in Blaine's curls. "It's okay, Blaine. Sssh."

He waited until Blaine had fallen asleep again before carefully extricating himself from his boyfriend and making his way across the hall to Finn's room. His step-brother was, predictably, engaged with another game of Call of Duty on his X-Box.

"Finn?"

The quarterback looked up for a second, and then paused the game.

"What's up?" he asked.

The brunette glanced back toward his own room.

"Would you be willing to get the other guys to help me with something? It's for Blaine."

Finn arched an eyebrow.

"Dude, if you want romantic crap, I'm the last person -"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No. Trust me, you are the last person I would come to for advice about romance...no offense."

"None taken."

Kurt sighed.

"It's about a bully of Blaine's from his old school...before Dalton." he said. "He transfered to McKinley, scared the hell out of Blaine today. I think you know him. He's on the hockey team. Scott Howard."

Finn nodded slowly.

"I know him...not really well. He's in English with me and Puck."

The countertenor nodded, deep in thought.

"Could you and Puck...and the other guys maybe talk to him? Blaine chose to come to McKinley - not only for me, but to face what he went through. I don't - I can't let anything happen to him. I love him, Finn. You know that."

Finn lurched up off of the floor and clapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"I know, man. Don't worry about it - we'll make sure he doesn't lay a finger on Blaine."

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt met Blaine at his locker before they headed to Glee. Kurt saw Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike suddenly gang up on the guy he assumed was Scott.<p>

Blaine froze.

"Hey." Kurt rubbed his arm comfortingly. "They're just making sure Scott won't hurt you."

The other boy nodded, but said nothing. He gripped Kurt's hand tightly as they headed down the hall.

"Hey Anderson!" yelled Scott suddenly, and Mike and Sam actually pinned him against the lockers to prevent him from walking over to the two boys. "You miss me? We had so much fun at that Sadie Hawkins dance, didn't we?"

Blaine had gone white in the face. Kurt kissed his cheek and then ushered him into the choir room. Scott watched him through narrowed blue eyes, his dark red hair a mess, some of it plastered to his forehead.

He was back in front of Scott in seconds.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Kurt Hummel." the countertenor responded icily. "Blaine's boyfriend."

Scott's eyes widened.

"Anderson snagged himself another homo?" he said roughly, "and here I thought he sold out when he and Jason went to that stupid dance."

"Shut the hell up, Howard," snarled Finn.

Scott smirked. Kurt slammed his hand into the locker right next to Scott's head.

"You're not going to touch him ever again." he snarled. "Otherwise I will _end _you."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Please, Hummel, you couldn't hurt a fly."

"Try me." Kurt spit out. "I may have an aversion to violence, but I am not afraid to defend my boyfriend from idiots like you."

Puck nodded in agreement.

"And if he doesn't touch you, we _will_, Scott. That's a promise - juvie or no juvie."

Finn looked at Kurt.

"You should probably go check on Blaine." he said quietly. "We've got this."

Kurt smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you." he said softly.

Finn just grinned in response. Kurt hurried back into the choir room.

* * *

><p>He found Blaine curled up on one of the chairs, obviously tuning out whatever Rachel was saying about Regionals.<p>

"Hey." he said quietly, sliding into the chair next to the other boy.

Blaine stared at him uncertainly.

"Scott?" he asked in a small voice.

Kurt bit his lip, trying to reign in his emotions. Just being in front of that bastard had made him _insane_...especially knowing what he had put his boyfriend through.

"Don't worry about him." he said calmly. "I won't let him hurt you, and neither will the other guys. Okay?"

Blaine's hand found his, and squeezed gently.

"I love you." he said.

Kurt smiled.

"I love you too."

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this. It's been in my head for a while.<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**No flames please.**


End file.
